No Admitiré Que Me He Enamorado
by TanInu
Summary: [OneShoot]..¿Por qué siempre las mejores amigas se dan cuenta de lo que sientes? ¿Incluso antes que tú? Fue frustrante, torturador, pero por las buenas o por las malas, le hizo ver su error. Estaba enamorada, y ya no lo podía negar más.


**Jeje, hola a todos. Bueno, este, aquí dejó una nueva creación mía. Es un One-Shot, pero ¡oh, que bien me sentí al escribirlo! Escuché la canción, no sé cuantas veces y pues, me entró la inspiración. Me tarde una hora en escribirlo, pero al fin, aquí está. Espero que les guste. Si me lo preguntan, yo me enamoré de él.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_No Admitiré Que Me He Enamorado_**

**(One-Shoot)**

**-**

**-….- **(Lo que dicen los personajes)

"**-….-"**(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(Separación)

**(…) **(Cualquier cosa que yo desee decir o aclarar)

_**Lara Lara Lara **_(Canción)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para calmar esta naciente inspiración al escuchar por enésima vez en una hora la misma canción.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Único Capítulo)**

Caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, dándose leves golpes en la cabeza, llena de frustración. Habían algunas cosas regadas por todo el piso; señal de que su frustración había tomado control de ella, llenándola de desesperación. Se lanzó hacia la cama, golpeando el colchón, sujetando la almohada con algo de demencia, maldiciendo el voz baja. Es que, simplemente, era algo imposible. No le podía estar pasando esto, no a ella. Se golpeó a sí misma contra la almohada, intentando en vano reacomodar sus ideas y darse cuenta de que eso que sentía era una tontería, algo que no debía de existir dentro de ella.

-No, me niego, yo no puedo…--decía a medias, pues la almohada hacia in entendible cualquier cosa que dijera.

Abrió sus ojos, ya no había ira, ni frustración el ellos. Ahora, sólo infinita tristeza y confusión. El líquido salino se fue formando en ellos, provocándole una leve picazón; apretó los párpados e inevitablemente, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se giró, quedando nuevamente contra la almohada, dejando que algunos recuerdos le llegaran a su mente.

**()-()-()-()-()**

_Caminando por la calle, junto a su queridísima amiga Ino, hablando de las recientes misiones adquiridas. Sonreían, hacía mucho que no tenían un momento así, una amena plática entre compañeras, sin ningún tipo de interrupción. O eso pensaban, antes de escuchar ese estruendo cerca de ellas. Se detuvieron por puro instinto, antes de ver a un grupo de niños, salir corriendo de un callejón, persiguiendo a un muy asustado felino. Sonrieron, esa prueba la habían echo desde hace ya más de cuatro años._

_-¡Pequeño demonio!—se escuchaba a lo lejos--¡Konohamaru!-_

_Miraron, encontrándose con un muy exaltado Naruto, saliendo del mismo callejón. Él se veía cansado, sudaba un poco y parecía tener algunas heridas leves en las piernas. De un salto salió, antes de mirar a su alrededor, buscando a pequeño que le había echo tal broma._

_-¿¡Para dónde se fue!?-_

_-Etto, por haya—respondió Ino, señalando hacia donde se habían ido los niños._

_-¡Gracias!—exclamó pasando junto a ellas, siguiendo por el camino indicado, agudizando sus sentidos par así detectar cualquier ruido causado por los niños._

_-Je, Naruto ha cambiado mucho—dijo la chica rubia, mirando a su compañera._

_-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó dudosa, mirándola de reojo._

_-No sé, ya no es el mismo chico tonto que nos molestaba—decía sin detenerse—Ahora, se ve más maduro, y tienes que admitir que le queda mejor la estatura y el físico que tiene._

_-Lo que digas Ino._

_-Je, como si no te hubieras fijado en ello antes que yo—decía sonriendo—Vamos, sabes que Naruto se ha puesto muy apuesto._

_-Aja._

_-¡Sakura!—exclamó en un bufido--¡Admítelo!-_

_-Ya, ya, tranquila—decía al ver la furia en la mirada de su amiga—Sí, se ha vuelto mucho más apuesto¿Contenta?-_

_-No._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Estás mintiendo, tienes algo más que decir._

_-No es cierto._

_**Si a los engaños dieran premios**_

_**Hubiera varios ya ganado**_

_**No me interesa tener novios**_

_**Eso es historia ya lo sé todo**_

-_Mentirosa, se nota en tu mirada que te mueres por aquel chico-decía en forma burlesca._

_-¡Ino!—exclamó ofendida, pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-¡Te has sonrojado!-_

_-¡Huy! Déjame, además¿Cómo me puedo fijar en alguien así, eh?-_

_-Pues muy fácil, lo miras por un buen rato, encuentras que es un chico bastante atractivo y listo, quedaste flechada._

_-Lo haces ver tan fácil—decía caminando, entrando a un área poco conocida, donde habían riachuelos, campos abiertos, flores entre otras cosas._

_-Hablando del Rey de Roma—decía deteniéndose y mirando hacia en frente._

_-Oh no…--murmuró para sí misma._

_El chico estaba sobre el pequeño nieto de uno de los Hokages, dándole algunos golpes en la cabeza, mientras que sus compañeros estaban algo alejados, asustados por el violento comportamiento del kitsune. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, acercándose un poco, pero entonces, ocurrió algo que, bueno, nadie esperaba._

_-¡Quítate de encima!—gritó el niño, juntando su fuerza y empujando a su agresor, quien rodó ladera abajo hasta finalizar en las aguas de un riachuelo poco profundo._

_-¡Konohamaru!—exclamó, poniéndose de pie, escurriendo en agua._

_-Oh, wow…--susurró Ino, mirando al chico._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿No lo ves? Naruto, wow, que tórax—murmuraba entre risas._

_-Eres rara Ino—decía mirando a su amiga, aunque, desviando un poco la mirada, posando sus ojos en el cuerpo del muchacho. Un sonrojo cruzó de nueva cuenta por sus pálidas mejillas, llamando la atención de la kunoichi._

_-¡Jajaja, te has vuelto a sonrojar!—decía riéndose._

_No pudo hacer nada, más que agachar un poco el rostro, intentando despejar de su mente la imagen de ese chico. Ignorando las burlas de su amiga, se dio la vuelta, intentando recobrar su camino e irse a su cama y darse unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza._

_-¡Hey, Sakura-chan!—exclamaba el rubio al ver a su compañera alejarse del lugar._

_Maldición…_

_-¿Naruto?—preguntó intentando parecer tranquila._

_-Tsunade-samma ha avisado que posiblemente tendremos una misión._

_-¡Oh! Gracias por avisar—decía sujetando a su amiga y jalándola lejos de allí._

_La arrastró por unas cuatro calles, aún con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y que el color carmín había abandonado sus mejillas, soltó a la kunoichi, e inhaló un poco de aire fresco. _

_-Suertudota—decía la chica guiñándole un ojo—En misión con el chico que te gusta¡Que suerte!_

_-¿¡Pero que cosas dices!?—exclamó alarmada._

_-Lo obvio—decía cerrando los ojos—A ti te gusta Naruto._

_-¡No es cierto!-_

_**¿A quién que engañas?**_

_**Él es lo que tú más quieres**_

_**Ocultarlo tratas**_

_**Es hermoso lo que sientes**_

_-No engañas a nadie, a ti te gusta Naruto—decía sonriente, pegándole un poco en la punta de la nariz._

_-No es cierto…--decía amenazadoramente._

_-No mientas—decía cruzándose de brazos—He de admitir, que los años le han sentado bien, se ha convertido en un muy buen partido—añadió sonriendo con picardía._

_-No me gusta—decía nuevamente._

_-Sakura, ni tú misma te lo crees._

_-¡A mí no me gusta Naruto!—gritó colérica, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban a su alrededor, quienes sólo la miraron entre asustados y pícaros._

_-Jeje, ahora medio Konoha lo sabe._

_-Ino, entiende—decía sujetándola por los hombros—A-mí-no-me-gusta-Naruto-Uzumaki._

_-Ten encanta—respondió de forma soñadora._

_-¡Huy, frustrante!—decía soltándola y alejándose de allí._

_**No lo disimules**_

_**Bien sabemos donde está tu corazón**_

_Sonrió, era bastante entretenido molestarla y a la vez hacerle ver sus verdades y que admitiera por las buenas eso que se le notaba a leguas. Se posó a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la conocía demasiado bien, ella sería la que iniciaría la plática._

_-Acabo de comprobar, que estás más loca de lo que pensaba._

_-Di lo que quieras, pero estoy segura de lo que digo._

_-Piensa lo que quieras, pero a mí no me gusta ese tonto._

_-Está bien, tarde o temprano lo aceptaras—respondió muy segura de lo que decía._

_Frunció el ceño, mirando a su amiga._

_**No van a oír, que lo diga ¡No, no!**_

_**Tu sueño es**_

_**No lo niegues…Uh Oh**_

_**Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor**_

_Estaba ya muy cerca de llegar a su casa, pero el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Miró el cielo, pensando en lo que su amiga le había repetido durante todo lo que llevaban de camino y de lo que posiblemente le diría. Cerró los ojos frustrada, antes de inflar sus mejillas y hacer un leve puchero._

_-¿Qué¿Lo aceptarás tan rápido?—pregunto llevándose las manos tras la nuca._

_-No y mil veces no._

_-Eres tan testaruda._

_-Uff, no sabes cuanto—decía de manera irónica—Estoy al lado de la persona más testaruda que conozco, tal vez sea contagioso._

_-Posiblemente, pero si lo fuera, también la verdad lo sería y tú no tienes los síntomas de querer admitir tus sentimientos._

_¡Touchè! Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se había quedado sin argumentos para defenderse de los comentarios de su amiga. Arrugó un poco la nariz, antes de mirar al frente. Ya se le ocurriría algo para vengarse._

_-Ya casi llegamos a mi casa._

_-Lo sé y por eso quiero, antes de irme, escuchar de tu boca que lo quieres._

_-No lo haré, además, desde lo de Sasuke-kun, pues, dudo mucho volver a querer a alguien._

_**Creía ya haber aprendido**_

_**Siempre el inicio es hermoso**_

_**Mi mente dice ten cuidado**_

_**Por que no todo es maravilloso**_

_-Él cambió, fue su decisión y tú debes de hacerlo por tu bien—decía acercándose—Tu corazón necesita a alguien a quien querer._

_-No, él quiere mantener ese sentimiento lo más alejado posible._

_-Sakura, como amiga te lo digo, es malo negar lo que sientes._

_-¿¡Y por qué estás segura de que a mí me gusta ese baka!?—exclamó frustrada._

_-Hay muchas cosas que te hacen ver como una enamorada—decía sonriendo—Lo ves y te sonrojas, no puedes tocar el tema del amor junto a él, en las misiones oras por que regrese sano y salvo, y cuando algo malo le pasa, tu mundo se te viene encima._

_-Mentirosa—respondió a la defensiva, aunque no muy segura de su respuesta._

_**Claramente vemos**_

_**Que lo quieres y lo extrañas**_

_**No lo aceptaremos**_

_**¡Date cuenta que lo amas!**_

_**Trata de admitirlo**_

_**Debes de aceptarlo**_

_**Muy enamorada estas**_

_-No me lo puedes negar, lo he visto con mis propios ojos—decía sonriente—Te preocupas demasiado por él._

_-¡Por qué es mi compañero!—gritó ya harta._

_-No, tú no lo ves como eso, tú lo ves como algo más._

_-¡Con un demonio, que no!-_

_-Claro que sí—decía clavando sus ojos en los de ella—Tu mirada es de cariño—seguía diciendo—Y tu sonrisa, es de amor._

_-¡No es cierto!—gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos, intentando aplacar los ataque de su compañera._

_**No van a oír que lo diga ¡No, no!**_

_**Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor**_

_**No insistan más**_

_**¡No diré que es amor!**_

_-¡Adiós!—exclamó entrando rápidamente a la casa, dejando a su amiga sola en la calle, mirándola algo sorprendida por su repentina carrera._

_-Admítelo, Sakura._

**()-()-()-()-()**

Y ahora, se encontraba recostada en su cama, algo cohibida por todo lo que había sucedido. Se enderezó un poco, y miró por la ventana, encontrando el oscuro cielo nocturno. Bajó de ahí, caminando hacia el marco de la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Su mirada divagó por la ciudad, hasta toparse con un edificio muy conocido para ella. El departamento donde vivía Naruto.

Sonrió tiernamente, antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe, sujetar la cortina con fuerza, jalándola y cerrar con ira la ventana, quedando a media luz.

_**Quieras o no**_

_**Te atrapó el amor**_

_**No pidan más que lo diga**_

_**No harán jamás que lo diga**_

Regresó a la cama, para esta vez intentar dormir y alejar todos esos absurdos pensamientos. Y así fue, se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, quedándose completamente dormida.

**()-()-()-()-()**

La villa, siendo iluminado por el Astro Rey, comenzaba a despertar y ya algunos de los estudiantes de la Academia, caminaban hacia esta, platicando al encontrarse con amigos. Aunque, existían algunos que era lo que menos deseaban.

-¡Sakura!-

Cerró los ojos, antes de sentir la presencia de su amiga Ino, posiblemente la seguiría molestando con lo del día anterior.

-Y qué¿Ya lo admitiste?-

-No me vas a dejar en paz tan fácilmente¿Verdad?-

-Mmm, no, hasta que lo aceptes.

-Pues entonces, tendrás que perseguirme durante mucho, pues no diré nada.

-Bien, que así sea.

Suspiro, antes de ver un cabello dorado pasar cerca de ellas, antes de entrar en el edifico. Sintió un codazo por parte de su acompañante y lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir ante el golpe. Entraron al lugar, dirigiéndose a los salones como ya era costumbre.

Se sentaron en sus lugares, el único problema era que su compañero de equipo estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Ironías de la vida. Terminó sentándose con su ahora, extremadamente molesta, amiga. Entró la Godaime, dando algunos anuncios. Sólo que su mente no se encontraba del todo atenta a lo que decían.

-¿En que piensas, Sakura?—preguntó su amiga en voz baja--¿En Naruto, cierto?-

-No—respondió tajante, desviando un poco la mirada, y detenerse en un punto fijo.

_**Su orgullo no**_

_**Deja que hable de Amor**_

Un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta en que lugar su mirada se había posado. El chico, estaba absorto al igual que ella, de lo que la mujer decía. Lo vio voltearse, y sonreírle como sólo él sabía, provocando un leve malestar en el estómago. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Y fue entonces, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad, sentía algo por el chico. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón. Lo volvió a mirar, se había volteado pues le habían dado una regañada por no poner atención.

_**Nadie sabrá**_

_**No hablaré de mi amor**_

Sonrió, recargándose en una brazo y mirar al chico de manera tierna y soñadora. Está bien, lo admitía, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico; pero, eso era algo, que se iba a guardar en el fondo de su corazón y que sólo saldría, en el momento indicado.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**FIN**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------**

**--------------**

**-----**

**-**

**Y ahí está, espero ver algunos reviews. Tal vez, cuando encuentre otra canción, haré otro one-shot. Jeje, bueno, me despido. No veremos en la continuación de "Mi Dulce Niña" que esla próxima a ser publicada. **

**atte: TanInu**


End file.
